Modern Jane
by kimespen
Summary: 2000ish story about Jane Eyre. Things are going to be different but essentially the story is the same. Honest.
1. An Answer to her Ad

"Miss Eyre, you have a letter," Eleanor piped up at the classroom doorway. Glancing up with not a little dread intertwined with anticipation I looked at the envelope in the Eleanor's hand. I don't like surprises and seeing as the only communication I received from the outside world was on email, this was definitely a surprise. The letter was sealed in a professional plain envelope with a gilded typeface in the corner and on the address. Definitely an intriguing surprise.

"Thank you, Eleanor," the 10 year old grinned infectiously and handed me the letter. "Have you finished your homework yet?" This child was known for procrastination of a high degree.

"No, Miss Eyre," she smirked at my groan and bounded out of the room.

Shaking my head at her antics with a little envy, I peeked at the return address.

Thornfield Hall, Millcote, England

"Hmm," sounds ritsy. Getting intrigued more and more at the sparsness and mystery I slid the envelope opener through the top. Naturally the paper within was rich and nice. The writing was an accomplished cursive instead of the typeface I expected. Old fashioned and ritsy.

"Ms. J.E." I nearly dropped the paper. It was an answer to my ad. I'd forgotten all about it.

"We may have an answer to your ad, Ms. J.E. If you can prove and fax us your qualifications we may have a position to meet your cryteria. A young lady, aged 10 years, previously of Paris, France is in my charge and in need of a governess. She is fluent in both English and French and a very active child in need of one such as your ad described. Your role would be teacher and caretaker along with her current nurse, Sophie. If this meets your interest please reply directly.

Yours,

Melanie Fairfax

Housekeeper, Thornfield Hall

"Ok," that was all that came to mind. I'd written the ad on a whim one day. The monotomy of every day life in the school here had overwhelmed me and I'd sent out the ad online. "Reply directly? In a second. First, let's check out Thornfield."

I went to the computer and looked up what I could find. Owned by a Edward Fairfax Rochester. Same name as the housekeeper? Okay. Nothing about the kid or anything. Man exceedingly rich apparently but lives abroad. So free rein on the kid's education? I'm bored and this sounds challenging and different. Gonna miss my kids but need something new. So since I gotta go talk to my boss now let me explain myself to you guys.

I'm an orphan. Even better an unwanted orphan . My name is Jane Eyre. My mother was a wealthy unhappy woman who slummed and fell in love with a happy poor preacher. She found happiness and got rid of the money. Nice trade off in my opinion - not in her family's. All except her big brother, my uncle, John Reed. About six months after the scandal and marriage I was letting Mom know of my newly discovered existance. Three months later I was born and Mom died of Childbirth Difficulties. My father was distraught understandably but didn't let me know. The two of us were happy enough until he got pneumonia during my third year. Uncle Reed had kept in contact and been great to me as the only living survivor of his great and wonderful sister. My father died that summer and Uncle Reed took me in. Naturally, with my luck, he passed on near my 7th birthday. Aunt Reed and the little Reeds' had been civil before that and turned into a Disney movie villians after his death. I was sent to the spare small bedroom and treated like dirt. Mostly it was neglect and being ignored but for my dear cousin John Reed Jr. He 'punished' me for living in 'his' house once so terribly that a doctor was sent for. He threatened for child services and to avoid scandal again I was shipped off to boarding school at age 10.

The school I currently teach at. Been here for over 10 years. 7 attending school and 2 years at the local community college for my AA teaching degree when I returned to pay off my debt. At first the school was stingy and neglectful. The tax man was sent for and changes were made. It got tolerable. It was all I knew and better than what I had left. I returned to Lowell school after graduating the college because I loved children and wanted to make the other cast off children feel better. For a while it was enough but last summer the walls closed in and my life got small. I needed out. See exciting...not so much. Maybe Thornfield Hall would quench this new thirst for adventure.

My boss wasn't happy and the students cried. BUt the fax left and so did i less than a month later.


	2. New Life in the Country

Thornfield hall was as I expected. Lavish, old, magnificent and intimidating. Typical Medieval English manor updated every century or so, depending on social developments like plumbing, electricity, microwaves, etc. The walls were stone and dark, the ceiling were high and beautiful. The rooms and halls were twisted, labyrinth like, and massive. The surrounding areas were almost like the Scottish highlands. Basically I feel like I was in the middle of MasterPiece theater and I love it!

Adele, my charge, is a doll but spoiled beyond belief. Apparently her mom was a dancer and singer and Adele had inherited the need to have audience but little talent poor thing. Her mom saw the absense of talent and left her at some old people's place. Somewhere along the lines Mr. Rochester popped up and took over her spoiling. This summer he brought her here. Still haven't figured out the missing pieces there. Adele, understandably, craved attention and was given it by being bought new dresses and toys. My biggest problem was that she's beautiful and knows it. Normally that's not a problem but her mother had ingrained the idea that beauty and flirting was everything. Education wise she was about average and IQ wise she was average. Within a day I realized all this and one other thing: I wasn't just the babysitter and tutor, I was the new surrogate parent and she clung to me. Poor thing.

Life passed pleasantly enough for the next three or so weeks. Mrs. Fairfax was kind and jolly and a lifesize Mrs. Claus. Unfortunately she wasn't one for intelligent conversation. The only other people there were were Sophie, the nurse, and a couple of servants. A maid who is a gossip but fun and somehow got me out on Friday nights to the downtown clubs, a manservant who was a flirt and fun who came with us on Fridays and a older man who cooked all the meals who doubled as a valet/doorman when the "master" was in attendance on his poor little world. Mrs. Poole was the only servant I came in contact with and didn't like. SHe did laundry and any extra maidwork but lived up in the north tower. She only came down for work and food. Except for every other Tuesday: a delivery boy would show up and only Mrs. Poole would accept the packages and return immediately to her tower. A mystery; enhanced by her drinking and a maniacle and manic laugh that filtered through the halls late at night. It was a cackle that made the hairs on my arms raise. I assumed it was Mrs. Poole since it came from above me in the 'mysterious tower' that no one else was allowed into.

It took me a month to get situated and into a routine. At the end of that month I wrote Bessie an email letting her know of everything and it dawned on me, I was content in a way I'd never been. Besides the eerie Mrs. Poole, life was serene, fun, easy going and challenging all at once and for once in my short life I was beginning to be happy. Naturally, I got bored. So, what happens when Jane gets bored? Jane gets curious. And that curiousity was finally given an outlet. Mrs. Fairfax received a letter from Mr. Rochester.

"What can you tell me about him, Mrs. Fairfax?" I asked as she skimmed her instructions.

"Hmm, dear? Oh, yes, Mr. Rochester is a good man," she put the letter back in the envelope and continued pouring the tea. "I pity he is never here as he loves this place. Or used to." Used to? What happened?

"How old is he exactly. No sugar please."

"38, I believe. Hard to believe. I remember him as a cheerful, kind young little boy. He has had misfortunes over the years and disagreements with family that have caused him pain. Ah, Adele." Misfortunes? I wanted his misfortunes. Poor baby. And that was all I ever got from her on the subject. Which of course caused me to be even more curious. I scanned society papers and whatnot on the internet since such a rich man had to be followed as eligible. But, he must be a quiet man since he was nearly never mentioned and when he was it was only a few lines about him being at such and such place where the rich and useless, I mean idle, go and never a picture. There wasnt' even a picture in the house. I briefly wondered about asking Adele who vocally idolized the man about her having one or two but it was too improper for me to ask a child for my employer's photo. So life went on with me avoiding Mrs. Poole, trying to learn how to have friends with Leah and Tom and learning and teaching with Adele.

Within a week of my conversation with Mrs. Fairfax I was going stircrazy. I was hunting for a reason to go to the little town of Millcote by myself to investigate it my way. I'd gone a few times with Adele and Fairfax and nearly every Friday with Leah and Tom to the club but never on my own. Finally, I found an excuse. Sophie needed some things from town and was scared of our English falls. I offered to walk. Ignoring all warnings about the weather I grabbed my coat and was off. Adele pouted but dammit, i need a grown up moment. I'd buy her that book she wanted or something.

The day was out of a moody horror film. You couldn't see ten feet in front of you for the fog. The sky was misty and grey. The trees were bare and black. I was able to follow the dirt trail from the house to the main dirt road and that was it. I pulled my hat on tight, my coat buttoned and zipped up and the scarf flung round the neck and was in heaven. For about twenty minutes.

It started with a distant sound of hooves. Like horse hooves. Then a dog barking and echoeing in the mist. Seriously. Okay, i really needed to get out more apparently. I was telling myself I was crazy and no more 40's horror movies when a huge ass black dog barrelled out of the fog and nearly ran me over. Turning in disbelief as the mutt barrelled on by me, I watched him disapear into the fog. Which was probably why I didn't notice the huge monster coming down on me till I heard the most eerie high pitched scream in my life. It was inhuman. Spinning around I realized why it was inhuman. It came from a horse. A big, black, rearing, pissed off horse. Right in front of me!

"Shit!" I flung my arms up to protect my head and dived off to the side of the road. From my vantage point in the mud I saw a man go flying off the horse-monster-thing. The horse cantered about ten feet and stopped, nervously pawing the ground. Eyeing the beast and making sure it wasn't going to charge me I raised myself up and headed toward the man in the mud. Good, I wasn't the only one going to look like shit.

He was struggling to get up and made it to a sitting position that by his grimace looked painful. Good teach him to ride a horse in the fog. I briefly noticed the long curly hair, big-ish build and expensive looking clothing. Good, his clothes would cost more to fix. My jeans, turtle neck and college sweater were machine wash not dry clean. Hah! I was justified.

"Are you okay to stand up sir?" Still gotta be polite. He was nearly killed as he trampled me.

He raised an eyebrow as I came forward from the side of the road and looked me over once. His expression showed he wasn't impressed. Well, likewise, Mister Mud. He waved me off and tried to stand. I, naturally, ignored it and reached out a hand.

"Get away from me." Ah, the inbred manners of the rich and horse-owning.

"Fine," I backed up a step and stared down at him, peeking at the torn pant leg showing what looked like a slight gash and bruise, "How's the leg?" I made my point as he winced and glared at me.

"Who are you, witch?"

"Not a witch. Gave that up years ago. My name's Jane Eyre. Who are you?" I reached out a hand gain and this time he took it. Heaving him up I gave him a once over. "You'll live."

He actually growled. Impressive. "What are you doing in the mist and fog scaring my horse if you're not a witch?"

"I was going to town to pick up some items for the residents of Thornfield Hall, if you must know. Can you get back on your monster?" I turned from his raised eyebrow, obviously a personality trait or something, and looked over the still spooked horse.

"Thornfield? What business do you have with the Hall?" He whistled to the monster and it side stepped over to us.

"All sorts. I live there. I'm the governess of the child Adele. How do you get on that thing?" The horse was huge! I mean Mister Mud was tall but damn, must have some powerful arm muscle to heft himself onto that mastiff.

"Obviously I shall require some help." He reached out and took the reins. I rolled my eyes at his manners and helped him onto it.

"Out of curiosity do you not own a car? Its suicide to be riding a horse in this kind of weather. Cars have been a common sight for about 75 or so around these parts, you know?" I glanced up at him and felt something tighten as he gazed down at me. It was piercing.

"Really? I'll have to look into that. Get yourself home girl. It's not safe out tonight."

"Thanks, but I still have to get to town. I'll have some sane guy give me a ride home in a car or something though, okay. Just for you." Okay sarcasm is way too easy for me sometimes.

"Hmm. Goodbye then, Miss Eyre." He rode off in a hurry calling for his smaller beast who barked in answer and disappeared in the mist. I didn't realize till later that I hadn't caught his name. Needless to say he ruined my trip to town and I got a middle aged married man to give me a lift.

When I got home I got another surprise. Thornfield Hall was still up. And lit up too. Okay. I walked up the front door and was greeted by the huge dog from earlier. A creeping feeling of dread trickled down my spine. As I took off my coat and assessories Mrs Fairfax bustled out all in a flurry as she would say.

"Ah, Jane! You're back. We're all in a flurry," I hid my humor. "The master has returned unexpectedly and hurt himself on the journey." Oh no, nononnononono, fate isn't that mean.

"Has he now?" I was calm. Wow, good acting. "Is he okay?"

"He can't walk at all and..."

"Of course I can walk," same voice, same attitude. I turned to my right and there in the doorway, being supported by Tom, was my dear new friend. And my boss who I had been snippy with and rude to on the road. Shit. I think I winced.

"Mr. Rochester, I presume."

"Miss Eyre." He nodded at me and looked away. Dare, I believe I detected slight humor there. "Mrs. Fairfax, I shall retire early tonight but request your presense tomorrow at tea. You, too, Miss Eyre."

Ok I was fired.

"Bring Adele with you."

I nodded and watched as Tom and Mr. Rochester slowly made it up the stairs and disappeared from sight. Great. I wanted excitement. Well, guess what...


	3. Interview with the Master of the House

The next day I avoided any word, thought, or chance sighting of the 'Master of the House'. In my experience they were usually cold, thoughtless and arrogant with a few exceptions - namely my Uncle Reed - and the Master Rochester was proving my point. Adele on the other hand seemed to believe and wish the exact opposite.

The poor kid was so excited to have her precious Monseiur Edward in the vicinity that I couldn't calm her no matter what I tried and forget teach her anything. She even forgot to speak English and flew French at Sophie and me as she bounced around my classroom and giggled excitedly. Around lunch I gave up and the three of us trooped outside, Sophie had a side trip out to the kitchen.

The fresh crisp air after the previous nights gloomy weather was a boon to the senses. Remembering my Uncle and his way to get his young'uns energy out I decided to race Adele. We had some sprints, which I let her win a few, and collapsed onto the dewy grass. Briefly I worried for my grey slacks and button up shirt but gave it up at the look of bliss on Adele. I needed to do laundry anyway. We lay all the way back and Adele placed her head on my stomach. This kind of touchiness was her most endearing characteristic and the one I fought the hardest to not flinch away from.

As we watched the clouds roll by I felt eyes upon me. Not hearing Sophie return I scanned covertly the horizon. A red curtain flew from an open window in the mysterious north tower but the feeling didn't stem from there. Edging my head to the other side I spied a dark figure on one of the balconies of the second floor. It was about the area of the office so I guessed the stalker quickly. It gave it away when one arm raised a cigarette to lips and I saw crutches.

"Psst. Adele." I ran my hand over her ebony curls. "We're being watched. Wave to Mr. Rochester." I hid my laugh as she bounced up and spun to face the balcony. Jumping up and down in her cute carebear shirt and jeans with her hair flying around she completely caught the spy off guard. He waited a moment then turned without acknowledging and returned indoors. Jerk.

That night we were summoned into the drawing room and yes this place had an actual drawing room. I had Adele change into something more formal and she chose a frilly pink dress that made me think of Shirley Temple. I changed into dark grey slacks and a white button up under a dark grey vest. My unruly hair was pulled up in chignon and my face had as little makeup as I could get away with. I was the firm hand/shadow behind the child of light. As it should be. Adele deserved his attention not I. I really didn't want to remind him of the "witch" the night before.

Mrs. Fairfax was already there in the corner pouring tea. She noticed us first as Mr. Rochester was facing away into the fire moodily. Adele waved and the movement caused him to turn and acknowledge us finally. He gave Adele a once over and slight smile then stared at me. I resisted the urge to say something or flee from his scrutiny and instead walked over to Mrs. Fairfax to help.

"Miss Eyre"

I turned and he was, thankfully, occupied with watching Adele ruin her dress and hair by letting the dog lick her and climb all over her. I smiled at the scene. "Yes, sir?"

"Sit yourself down. Mrs. Fairfax can have Sophie help her with that." Oh, really. But I obeyed. It had been beated into me to obey a command. As I sat Adele plied Mr. Rochester with questions and proceeded to ask if I'd been brought a present. "Did you expect a present, Miss. Eyre?" There was an underlying tone in his voice that sent warning chills through me.

"No, sir. Presents should never be expected." Adele smiled at my little nag and rolling my eyes I forced myself to look at him. He wasn't overly good looking but had a interesting and charasmatic turn about him. He had curly hair down to his shoulders and expressive brown eyes. His face was open and guarded at the same time. Interesting.  
"Do you like presents Miss. Eyre?"

"I really woulnd't know, sir. As a child I stopped receiving them at age 7 and hardly remember the ones I got. They have been very few and far between since." He was watching me with a raised eyebrow. Yep, character trait. "But, I believe most people love them. Take Adele for instance."

I received no answer to that quip just his damned eyebrow. He leaned his regalness back in the comfy chair and steepled his fingers under his chin. He was searching for something and I had to look away from his scrutiny. Adele was sitting on the poor dog now, though the dog didn't look too unhappy as his massive tall wagged.

"Do you have any friends Miss Eyre?"

"No. Do you?" Oops. Impertinance. Not good. Gotta check that. I realized that I must've gotten away with a lot more than I thought at Lowell.

"Any family?"

"None that'll claim me. Or I them."

"You come from Lowell Academy, I hear."

"Yes. Eight years then Lowell Community College then taught at Lowell for another two."

"Nearly twelve years there. You must have an amazing ability for survival. I have heard horror stories of the place."

"Almost all true. With slight exaggeration of course, as humans are wont to do."

"Of course. You speak French fluently."

"I do. My french teacher was from the continent and taught us to converse not study the language. I, also, speak Latin and Gaelic. And read the Hieroglyphs of Egypt though I haven't mastered the language as yet."

"Really? Why?" He raised that damned eyebrow. The timbre of his voice changed slightly as though more interested in that than my credentials.

"I enjoy it. I enjoy learning and teaching."

"Hmm. If you have no friends nor family how did you come by this position?"

"I advertised online and Mrs Fairfax answered."

He actually started laughing till he saw my sober expression and Mrs. Fairfax's nod. He sobered quickly. "I see. Without any references?

"I have references - just no friends, sir. I graduated with honors and finished a two year course in 15 months at the college for my teaching degree. I also majored in English and History. Not as good at Mathematics but still proficient for what Adele needs right now. I have all the paperwork to prove my abilities if you wish."  
"No need. I have seen Adele's latest work and though she is no genius or especially talented you have made her show improvement. My hat's off to you."

"And that sir, is the highest present you could have given me." Somehow I don't think he believed me.

"Adele's says you play the pianoforte, Miss Eyre. Did they teach you that at Lowell?"

"No, sir. My uncle taught me the piano and guitar. I continued to play as a dying promise to him."

"Play for us. Across the room is pianoforte."

I got up and moved before I said something about his attitude. I sat down and played my uncles favorite song. It was the only one I knew by heart. _Away in the meadow_ from the movie "How the West Was Won". I got half way through it when I felt eyes upon me and glanced up. Mr. Rochester was now standing, leaning really, next to the fireplace. He and Adele were both watching. Hastily I blinked back the tears and finished the set.

"Miss Eyre, what is the matter with you?" I spun to face him, confused. "It is way past Adele's bedtime. Goodnight." Adele got up and kissed his cheek as Sophie and I raised and shuffled her out. "And, Miss Eyre." I turned again. His face was lit by the fire and gave him a seductive air. "Don't call me 'sir'. I detest it."

"And what would you prefer?"

"My name, Miss Eyre." So naturally I had to...

"Of course. Good night, sir." I hid my grin at his amused look mingled with surprise.

After I helped put the excited child to bed I returned to the kitchen to help out someway. Mrs Fairfax was setting out the breakfast list and putting the fresh bread and milk away. One thing you had to love about the country. Fresh made bread and milk and butter. Yum! Mr. Rochester's tray was on the table. I heard something out in the hall and assumed Leah was turning off lights.

"Has Mr. Rochester gone to bed?"

"Yes. He is over-tired from his journey and fall. What did you think of him?"

"He is going to be interesting I fear. And moody." I grabbed an apple and plopped down to watch her. "I think I'll like him eventually but doubt I'll see him much. Why?"

"It's just that he's so queer and moody. Some fear him despite the fact that he's a good man at heart. Just had some bad mishaps." Who hasn't?

"I'm not afraid of moody people. I was raised with them. And who hasn't had 'bad mishaps' once or twice. It's how you let it affect you that matters, Mrs. Fairfax."

"Indeed Miss Eyre? That sounds like a challenge." Both of us turned to the doorway. Mr. Rochester was leaning against the doorframe. His look was almost comical. His bandaged foot was propped against the step and his arms were crossed. His hair was half in his face and his eyes and lips were in a mischievious set. Almost smirking like a boy. I grinned back. "Do you like challenges Miss Eyre?"

"Would I be a teacher if I didn't?"

"Touche madame. Goodnight, Ladies." He turned and called over his shoulder. "Mrs. Fairfax pray send someone up with some ice. My leg hurts like the devil ever since he sent one of his minions to fell my horse."


	4. Saturdays

The next few days turned into a couple weeks and passed by serenely enough. I continued to teach my excitable charge and the house was mostly back to normal - if a little more lively. Mr. Rochester was seen once in a while running, er, limping, to and from the office to the drawing rooms and upstairs. He was usually kind and cheerful if polite and professional and as the days passed he used the crutches less and less.

One evening I was heading to my room with my customary cocoa and lemon bread and book to read before retiring and ran into Mr. Rochester. He was coming towards me from the north tower area. Getting out of his way I stood to the side and grinned welcomely. He grunted and continued on without glancing in my direction. Okay, that was rude... and different. Usually Mr. Rochester was very polite if nothing else and usually accompanied by genuine delight in his manner when greeting myself or Adele. Strange. I watched his stiff shoulders disappear downstairs and heard the tv turn on in the study after he disappeared. Shrugging I went upstairs and to my room. Not my concern.

Late that night I heard the laugh for the first time since Mr. Rochester had been back. It was low pitched and first came in through my window. Standing up with the hairs on my neck I walked over to the window. A low light was on in the north tower and traveled down the tower to the halls leading into the living quarters. The laughter, getting louder, came with the light and I shuddered in fear. Hearing a loud thumping and a dogs bark I checked over my shoulder to my door. It was unlocked and the laughter sounded right next to it. Fear took over and I tiptoed closer to the door.

"Pilot, come back here." Mr. Rochester voice was close to the door and Pilot's feet could be heard running this way. He sounded like he was in a hurry. His bark was forceful and newly frantic. Just as I was about to open the door I heard footsteps take off away from the otherside of my door and the laughter trail away. "pilot." Mr. Rochester sounded upset too. What the hell was going on in this house?

Opening the door I came chest to face with Pilot. The dog was that big and for once I was really glad of that. The hairs on his neck was up and he was growling low in the direction of the footsteps and almost appeared to be guarding my door. The sound of more footsteps, heavier, had me looking into the hallway the opposite direction. Mr. Rochester walked up.

"Good Evening Mr. Rochester," The greeting was compulsory and I impulsively crossed my arms over my tank top pajamas. "Your dog is guarding my door."

Mr. Rochester grabbed Pilot's collar and looked down the hallway impassively.

"Miss. Eyre."

Another peal of laughter had us both looking to my open window and the tower. We watched as the light went up through the windows in the tower then reached the top chamber and flickered out as the wind picked up. I turned to Mr Rochester and caught him looking away with a faraway look. My guess he wasn't in any place happy.

"It's just the wind, sir." I whispered. Anything to get that look out of his gaze. Even, if I didn't believe it all the way. He started and looked at me. He was way too close. I'd never been that close to a male before. Girl's school do that to you. And the college I kept to myself. His gaze got a different look to it and he grinned softly.

"I know, Miss Eyre. I just don't like the sound of it. May I suggest you keep your window closed, looks like it might storm." He walked off whistling to Pilot. Softly I closed the door and walked back to my window. Shutting it I stared at the window and the tower. I wanted an interesting life.

Two days later I was sitting in the classroom and grading papers. It was Saturday but Mrs Fairfax had taken the child to town and was shopping and seeing a movie. After an hour I gave up on the childish scrawl and left the room. It had been too long of my ignoring my own studies. Heading to the library I hummed and wondered what to study. I loved Saturdays. I didn't have to wear slacks, didn't have to wear button up shirts and didn't have to wear my hair up, professionally. Instead I wore faded jeans, tennis shoes, my favorite tanktop with grey cotton and black lacing at the top and bottom two inches and my hair in a ponytail.

A detour to the kitchen had me supplied with lemon cake and cocoa and I was good to go. The library was a comfortable room with walls covered in bookcases and the chair all large and plump. I dragged a chair over to the side set my treasure down. Picking a hieroglyphs translater I pulled out a notebook I had stashed here a while back then plopped down sideways into the chair and taking a sip of cocoa I was good to go. Engrossing myself in my studies I was lost in cake, cocoa, and languages. Love Saturdays. Did I say that already?

"Comfortable." His deep voice broke into my studies and I rolled my head back. Mr Rochester stood in the doorway looking amused. Good thing I don't get embarrassed easily.

"Exceedingly sir." I sat up and watched him enter and a business man follow him. The business man looked me over and dismissed me. I smirked. Mr R followed my gaze and grinned.

"Miss Eyre, this is my business man and accountant, Mr. Lartedon. Mr. Lartedon, Adele's governess, Miss Eyre."

"Mr. Lartedon. Excuse my attire, it's my day off." I set my book down and sat up straight. Mr R still looked amused.

"Not at all, Miss Eyre. It is Saturday. If I was at home it'd be the same for me."

"Excuse me, none the less, gentlemen. I know when I'm not wanted." Ignoring the protests I grabbed my empty dishes and books and traipsed out of the room. Grabbing more cocoa in the kitchen I went to the drawing room and got comfortable again. I didn't notice the time passing till the light started hurting me eyes. Looking up and out the window I was surprised to see stars. Shaking my head I stretched and jumped as I heard a noise behind me causing me to squeak and turn.

Mr Rochester was standing against the far wall, arms crossed and bemused expression watching me. His hair fell in his eyes giving him that boyish air, again. I dropped my notebook and glared at him as I tried to regain my dignity. Bless him, Mr R didn't laugh at me.

"Excuse me, Miss Eyre, I was trying to decide whether to wait you out or disturb you."

"Oh, ok. How long were you there?"

"About five minutes." Ok, then.

"You really need to do more with your time, sir." I bent over to pick up my, his, books. I just pictured myself, sprawled all out. A cup of old cocoa on my lap, a notebook balanced on my knee with my pen hand and a book spread open on the ground next to me. Adele has more grace.

"Miss Eyre." I looked up. "Please join me in the sitting room," he looked pointedly at the books. "You can leave the books if you wish to return to them." He left the room. A memory and feeling of dread spiked. I remembered the last time I'd been caught reading the master's books. My cousin had beat me and my aunt had locked me in a room to tend my wounds myself. I'd been 9. I whiped my brow and headed to the sitting room.

Mr R was sititing in a side chair by the fire looking regal and every inch the master of the house.

"I'm sorry sir." I sat down in a chair opposite him. He gave me a confused look.

"For what?" The bald curiosity had me looking away ashamed.

"For reading your books without asking. I assumed too much," I looked at him and forced myself to see him not my cousin. His eyes held compassion and a deep knowing expression that understood more than he let on.

"Now, why would you need permission? Who else is to read them? Adele? Fairfax? Please, Pilot is more likely." I grinned at the image and looked at Pilot sleeping in front of me by the fire. "There is nothing more depresssing than a book not being read. Much less enjoyed so much." He smiled at my blush. "That is not my reason for calling you in here, though."

"Sir."

"I told you not to call me that." he muttered. "I am bored, Miss Eyre. I had a tedious day of business on a Saturday as you so kindly reminded myself and Mr. Lartedon. Now, I want to be amused."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Is there a problem, Miss Eyre?"

"Was there nothing on TV?" I blurted out. Mr R started to laugh.

"TV? No, I didn't check. I just happen to wish for human conversation not mechanics."

"You must be really lonely, sir." SHIT SHIT!!

"Sometimes, aren't you once in a while?" I smiled. All the time. But I wasn't a rich important man who had to slum it by talking to his employees. "Ah, a smile. A tiny little one, but a smile nonetheless. Talk!" My gaze shot to him at his imperious command. "If you please. I am trying to learn to be polite, Miss Eyre. Remember, I am used to giving orders but will try to restrain on your account." Charmer. Sarcastic but charming, nonetheless.

"I was wondering how many other employers you'd know, who would prefer talking to an employee than watch television."

"Employee?" He looked at me then his expression cleared. "Ah, yes. Well, give me my money's worth then." Okay, explain that. He grinned at my wary look. This wasn't in the job description and I haven't been paid for the last four months anyway. Really must bring that up sometime but hadn't needed any money yet. Besides, everyone else in the house got paid every six months a big lump sum. "Ok, now what?"

"Technically, I haven't been paid, so no money - no worth." I grinned back at him.

"Mercenary girl! Give me the phone, I'll send the money to your account, right now. Won't talk to me without being paid!"

"Nonsense. I was just reminding you." Resisting the urge to stick my leg under my seat I settled back in the chair more. "Ask me questions, then."

"Do get comfortable, Miss Eyre. Don't stand on ceremony for me." He teased about earlier. Never say I don't accept dares. I rose to the challenge and stuck my foot under me and leaned against the arm of the chair. "Better?" I nodded and he steepled his hands under his chin. "Ok, well, have you traveled?"

"I was born in America, near Rhode Island. Lived there with my dad till he died at age three. Sent to New York and lived there till I was sent to Lowell in South England at age 10. Never went back."

"You never visit your home."

"My home is currently here, sir." He ignored the sir.

"Not many are as smart as you, young lady. Most young crave change and travel and are never happy to live in the moment. You have warmth, friends, and people who care for you here. I had the same but didn't recognize it for it's worth. I traveled and ended up just trying to escape my past." As if he'd said too much he closed his mouth and looked out the corner of his eyes. "When are you going to admit you're a witch Miss Eyre. I don't believe you when you say you aren't."

"Whatever you wish to believe sir." He smiled at me and sat back. "But, I stopped going to wiccan meetings at 16. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few papers I need to grade." His smile had turned into complete shock and Jane forced herself not to laugh. Surprisingly Leah was at the door.

"Yes?" Mr Rochester asked around me. Leah curtsied and I rolled my eyes at her. She smiled in answer to us both.

"Excuse me, sir, but I was wondering if we might steal away Miss Eyre for a while?" Ah, downtown. We hadn't gone the night before cause of Adele having a slight head cold.

"Of course." Mr Rochester turned to stare moodily at the fireplace. Leah shrugged at me and as soon as we were out of sight she grabbed my hand and we laughed as we ran to my rooms to change. I love Saturdays.


	5. Adele's Story

With Sofie making sure that Mrs. Fairfax would put Adele to bed and doing a quick check of the child's night stuff I went to say goodnight to the girl. She was sitting on the sofa of her little side room with Mrs Fairfax and Pilot of all creatures. Explains why I hadn't seen him with his master earlier.

"Ah, Miss Eyre, you look lovely," Adele squealed as she saw me. I looked down. I'd changed real quick after Leah had kidnapped me, knowing that Leah would take nearly twice as long, and hadn't put that much thought into an outfit or beauty. I was wearing newer jeans, slightly heeled sandals and a tanktop under a see-through black over shirt. Hair was down for once and had lip gloss on. Simple enough but I guess fancier than usual.

"Thank you dear. I just came to say goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch as usual okay?"

"Yes, Miss Eyre. I'll tell you all about our trip to town and you can tell me all about your night." She hugged me and kissed my cheek before returning to the sofa. Sofie entered the room and received the same attention as myself. She was a little fancier being a city girl but just as quick. Leah should be done about now. Mrs Fairfax wished us a goodnight and we were out the door.

Meeting up with Leah and Tom we headed to the garage. We usually, due to the large party, took the house minivan used for town pickups and were surprised to see the master of the house in the garage. He looked at us all and nodded to the ladies as Tom got the keys.

"You should come down yourself, sir." Tom offered congenially. "Loads funs and you're legs almost all healed up."

"Oh yes, sir. Come see the new club." Leah was bubbly and happy to be going out. "All the people in town go." Somehow I doubt he associated with them that much. He looked at us all and I caught his gaze sardonically. He wouldn't go. He'd be slumming.

"I'll think about it. Maybe if there's nothing on t.v.?" I choked on my laugh as I got in the frontseat. I'd be the designated driver as usual and wanted to see the road for any new holes. Country roads suck!

The club was lit up and the music was loud. Two hours later and I was sitting at the table mildly conversing with some of the servants that had also come while my party danced the night away. Normally, I wasn't one for dancing but it had its moments. Leah and Tom had gone to the bar with people flirting the whole time. Sofie had stayed closer to me but she'd been asked to dance by some gorgeous local and who was I to gainsay that. So, here I was drinking coke and trying to follow the thicker accents of the locals.

"You don't dance Miss Eyre?" His voice had me choking on an ice cube as I spun around. There he was. In actual casual clothes looking normal! "Why am I not surprised?"

"You really like to slum with the servants don't you?" I really had to learn to watch my words but he'd startled me dammit!

"There was nothing on t.v., I looked this time." He half-smiled. I turned and scanned the floor. Sofie was on her way back and looking at the table like she was going to faint. Don't blame her. Surprise surprise, she turned and walked to the bar looking for the others.

"Do you often go out to clubs then sir?"

"Not very. Not any more." A latin song came on and he got that faraway look in his eyes. He shook his head. "If you don't dance nor drink why do you come?"

"To get out of the house. I enjoy watching people." I pointed at the three heading our way with shocked expressions. "Besides Leah pestered me for days about getting out and meeting people my age or something to that affect. It shut her up and I make sure they go home safe."

"Mr. Rochester, I can't believe you actually came!" Leah was drunk. Not good. "Well, good, you're too cooped up!" This to a man that travels the world.

"Want something to drink sir?" Tom was more sober and in his right mind. Sofie looked nervous. Probably thought she was going to lose her job or something.

"Brandy. You girls should be dancing not sitting here. Go have fun on your night off." He waved them away.

"See, Sof! Told you he'd be real." Leah got up and dragged the french woman away. The two were soon on the floor with new men. Shaking my head and laughing under my breath I turned back to Mr. R. Tom had brought him a brandy and disappeared.

"Real?"

"Apparently. Do you go out clubbing on your travels sir?"

"Not any more. I used to. Took beautiful models and woman with me always." He smirked before downing his brandy and grabbing his beer.

"What stopped you?"  
"Miss Eyre, how do you feel about Adele?" The question had me thrown off guard so I answered honestly.

"I adore her, why?"

"What would you say if she was the illegitimate offspring of a Parisian model?" I wasn't that surprised and looked at him without saying anything. He scoffed. "Her mother was beautiful, talented, and cold-hearted to the extreme. Celine was my mistress as you must have guessed." He looked at me. I still said nothing. "No criticism? No lecture? Just a quiet stare waiting me out before you judge? Witch." He muttered and I hid the answering smile in my soda sip. "I caught her with a model. Her lover on the side. Talking about how she was tired of me, how if it wasn't for my money making me oh-so-suitable she'd be done with me. After confronting her Celine left and I never saw her again."

"Adele?"

"Six months later I get a letter. She'd given birth to a daughter and claimed she was mine. That she wanted nothing to do with the child and that the girl was my problem. Should I have turned my back on the infant?"

"No. Never did a paternity test?"

"Would it make a difference? All that would happen is it would show that the infant wasn't mine and take the girl to a foster home. I took the infant in and set her up with nannies and servants visiting her a few times a year. Her _mother_ showed up at Adele's home and demanded attention from the little girl and money from me. When Adele was four Celine died from malnutrition from anorexia. Nothing changed. I was Adele's legal guardian. Last year, her governess in Paris passed on and after visiting the home and really seeing how the girls education had been lacking and how the old woman had spoiled the girl I hired Sofie and brought the two to Thornfield." He finally stopped. He looked at me and I realized I was supposed to make some sort of answer.

"You're a rare man, Mr. Rochester." I meant it as a compliment. Not many would do all that without a paternity test. To know that the girl was not his and her mother had betrayed him over and over again but still to think of the child instead of the woman she'd been borne to. My respect for him went up. Mr. Rochester looked at me for another moment before smiling slightly and getting up. I watched him walk into the crowd and disappear at the bar among the rich-loving. "God, I'd hate to live that way."

"What way?" Tom sat down now that his employer was gone.

"To never know what people truly think. Never know if they're there because of the money hand outs or because you're you. I like being poor, I think."

"You're strange Jane. Let's round up the girls and go home." Grabbing my keys and coat I looked again at his form sitting at the bar. There was a mirror behind the bar and he nodded at me as I held up the keys to let him know we were leaving.


	6. Candles mean Fire

The next week found me too busy with my charge to see Mr. Rochester much. Not like I normally saw him all that much. A couple interviews and random meetings in the house not to mention the talk at the club. It'd almost been a test, I realize that now but I wasn't sure if I passed or not. My feelings for Adele since then had doubled. Her life had parallels to mine that before I'd wondered at but never had knowledge of. Someday I hoped she realized how lucky she was that her mother had chosen to leach onto Mr. Rochester. What would my life had been like if my uncle had remained alive? More like Adele's? Too much introspection and wondering is bad for the soul I decided and took my charge outside more. It was a late summer and we were going to enjoy as much of it as possible. I had a strange feeling being cooped up over the winter with this little bundle was going to be interesting.

On a couple evening he'd summoned Adele down to entertain him and keep him up to date on her work. I had two reports she'd finished and some backed up homework I'd put off to enjoy the sunshine with Adele so sent her off with Sofie. Sitting by the window I smiled at her writings and wrote my comments and put stickers on the papers as I finished grading each one. A noise below me had my nosy side putting papers done and looking out.

Mrs. Poole was getting her delivery. The boy put the boxes on the ground and the dowdy looking woman signed the papers quickly before shooing him away. I got a good look at her. Not very tall but stout and strong looking like most country women. Her modest servant outfit helped with the dowdy air and her short hair was permed and pinned back severely. She grabbed up her boxes and walked into the house. How could a woman like that have a laugh that eerie and what brought it out? To much seemingly severe? Shaking it off I returned to my grading. Moments later the laugh echoed in the hallway above me. I jumped and sent papers flying. My hand was on my heart and after quickly putting the papers in a pile I decided to join Adele in the drawing room.

I was received happily by Adele and Sofie though I was nearly ignored by Mr. Rochester. He was forgiven though after I realized that he was engrossed in the puppet show that Adele was putting on for him. I sat down by Sofie and took a teacup. My hands shook.

"Are you alright, Jane?" Sofie whispered.

"Just fine. Fine." Sitting back to watch the show it dawned on me that the laugh came from above me, not the tower, and that Mrs. Poole must move awfully fast for an older woman to get from the 1st floor to the 3rd with packages that fast. I downed my tea and laughed at the right moments though I saw Sofie and Mr R peaking at me more than once at my odd behaviour. I ignored it.

At midnight, as I was going to bed, I received a long distance phone call from Betsy. She was my old nurse at the Reed's house and still a maid for her ladyship. Betsy was the only one who still gave a damn about me and so her calls were always more than welcome. We stayed on the phone for nearly an hour when she told me she'd gone and married John the chaffeur. Her yawns got me yawning even over the phone and we eventually hung up. As I was drifting off to sleep I heard the laugh again and sat straight up.

Enough was enough. This was crazy. Tomorrow I was going to speak to Mrs. Fairfax about that woman and at least get an answer as to _why _ no one else seemed to hear the crazy laugh but me. Hearing my door rattle I, still spooked I admit, turned and watched as my door rattled slightly. The knob was turned partially but not all the way. Waiting for a knock maybe from Sofie or Mrs. Fairfax, it rattled again. Of course! Pilot again. Getting up and opening the door I saw only flickering shadows but heard footsteps running.

I was to busy staring off into the hallway after the footsteps and wondering if it was a prank when my mind wondered why the hallway was flickering. Glancing down I saw an actual candle on a tea plate. Bending to lift it I smelt smoke further down the hallway in the opposite direction of the footsteps. Nagging suspicions had my picking up the plate for light and going towards the smell. It got stronger as I went and I heard more running, no way was it a dog, footsteps above me on the 3rd floor. The laugh struck as I turned onto the master of the house's corridor.

For the first time I was too distracted by my immediate surroundings to be startled by the laugh. Smoke was billowing out of a door halfway down the hall and I just knew whose door it was. Snuffing out the candle I ran to the door and through it open. It took me a few seconds of coughing through the smoke before I saw the fire.

On the far side of the room in red flame and black smoke was a large four poster bed with a passed out Mr. Rochester upon it.

"Fuck! Rochester wake up!" I screamed as I ran to the window to get some of the smoke out. Looking around for something to put out the flames I saw a vase filled with Adele's favorite flowers from outside in it and tossed the whole contents onto the smoke-induced passed out man. He sputtered thankfully and came to but I was too busy pulling down the fire blazing hangings to listen to his cussing and watch his half-out of it movements as he copied me. Soon, the fire was out. I ran to the other windows and opened them to let out more smoke before turning to him. Rochester was standing in the middle of the room staring at the bed. "You okay?"

He looked up and for the first time I took in his attire. He was still wearing his black pants from earlier but his over shirt was discarded and the tank top he, obviously, wore underneath did little to hid the fact that Mr. Rochester worked out. It was now scorched and ripped from our workout as amateur firemen but I didn't mind. My own pajama bottoms and tanktop couldn't look much better.

"I'm fine. What happened Jane?"

"I'm not sure. I was just about to go to bed when something started messing with my door. I thought it was Pilot and opened it. Footsteps ran off and I smelled the smoke. There was a candle by my door so I'm guessing the ding-dong-ditch was our perpetrator. I followed the smoke smell and it led me to your room. Sorry for not knocking but I was kinda thinking you wouldn't mind this once." It was a weak joke but he was looking so...something. Intense? that I had to liven things up somehow.

"You see anyone?"

"No. Just heard the laugh and footsteps. The candle holder is outside in the hallway. I snuffed it and tossed it as I realized how much smoke was coming from your room." I looked at the burnt hangings and the smoke burned ceiling. "Sir, should we call the police or firemen?"

"What? No!" He finally looked like normal. Pissed off like no other but the look in his eye from earlier was gone. "I'm going to go see what I can find out. Do you mind..do you mind staying here till I get back? I want to get to the bottom of this."

"Are you going to Mrs. Fairfax?"

"No. Stay here Jane." And he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. I took the time to look around the room and see what else had been destroyed. Within 15 minutes he was back and I'd guess about half the room would be replaced. The door opened so suddenly that I spun around nervous. "I got it under control. I know what happened now, Jane." He kept saying my first name.

"Was it Mrs. Poole, sir?" My question startled him. He walked up to me and looked down at me. Okay not a good question.

"What do you know of Grace Poole?"

"Only that she's secretive and strange. Fairfax said that the laugh that echoes in this place is her. I heard that laugh just before I left my room and as I ran to your room. It was her wasn't it?"

"In a way. I trust you can keep this to yourself? I'll tell the servants and Mrs. Fairfax something when they get up." I think my shock at his nonchalant treatment of the night showed through. "I am handling what happened bu wish to do so quietly Jane. Now, I suggest you get some sleep." Dismissed, in other words.

I walked halfway to the door before he called me back. "Just like that? Leaving." Turning to look at him, I couldn't help but think he looked like a gothic romance novel hero. His face showed that what happened had finally hit him. "Jane, you just..." He gestured to the burnt bed. "You just saved my life! And you're leaving without even a goodnight?"

"Didn't think it was appropriate." He strode across the room. "It was nothing, sir. Just glad that I was still awake to be able to get to you in time." He looked down at me again but his expression was different. Softer.

"Glad you were awake? Jane, you are a strange creature. Let me shake your hand at least." I gave him my hand and shuddered at the contact. Except for Adele I wasn't real touchy-feely. "You're cold?" More in shock really, I thought. He put his coat around my shoulders and I nearly was crushed under the heavy leather. "I'm glad it was you, Jane. I don't mind being in your debt."

"There is no debt sir. Really. I must be going."

"Still trying to leave me in here with the reminders?" Somehow he'd gotten closer. "You should go."

"Yes sir. Where will you sleep for the remainder of the evening?" And where was his dog? Some guard. His eyes took on a strange light at my question.

"I'll find some place. Good night Jane." And yet, he won't let go of my hand. I tugged on it and backed up a step before he released me.

"Good night sir. I won't tell anyone until you tell me." I handed him his coat quickly almost as a barricade and turned and, honestly, fled to my room. Idly I'd noticed that the candle was gone. I reached my room safely and lay there for a long time. I heard footsteps in the hall and knew it was him walking the corridors to make sure it was safe. How I knew I don't know but the sound finally put me to sleep.

Luckily I wasn't needed in the morning due to the havoc and my sleeping in till noon wasn't noticed by any but Adele who thought I'd been upstairs helping clean up. She informed me that Mr. Rochester had fallen asleep smoking and burned his bed. Sofie thought it was the embarrassment of doing so that had him leaving for a couple weeks to visit a friend about an hour from here. He was gone. Not only did my life have adventure but it was surreal and my cloistered life didn't quite know how to deal with all the happenings and changes..next time I'm more careful what I wish for.


	7. Just a Crush

Thornfield Hall had lost some of its shine when Mr. R left. He was a whirlwind. Showing up unexpectedly and stirring everything up, making everyone on edge and full of adventure, then dispersing just as quickly as he'd come. Adele was mopey the first couple days after the Leaving, as I'd come to call it. It was a mystery as to how I got her to learn her vocabulary and do her math homework but it got done. Sophie and myself exhausted the Milcotte video kids section trying to cheer her up. Mrs. Fairfax was more quiet and tired, too. She caught up on all the mundane things that had been put on the side while she livened the house up for it's Master. Even the halls in the place looked drab and lifeless. The office light was off and the door was shut. The drawing room curtains were closed and the library remained shrouded in the darkness.

Used to darkness and depression I was doing okay. My hackles were raised when Mrs. Poole showed up every so often and I locked my door now but otherwise everything went back to the way it was before for myself. Or so I kept telling myself. If I stared out the window without thinking every now and again it was because I was tired. So what if I rearranged my walk from my room to the private dining room to pass his hallway everyday. Didn't mean anything. I was avoiding the library and the walkway out in the gardens that I used to run into Mr R all the time on was because I didn't feel like reading or walking. Sure. I didn't believe it either.

"Ai, Miss Eyre. Will he ever return?" Adele would ask me over and over. She emailed him the same. She didn't receive an answer in the affirmative from either of us.

Two weeks went by and I kept my secret of that night. I told no one of my rescue or how the fire had gotten started in the first place. I'd also told no one about how he'd looked in the dark and how he'd held my hand or that he'd smelt like smoke when he'd stood so close that my vision was completely encompassed by him. My diary was told but who was going to read that?

Rereading the damnable thing I was almost sick at myself. I sounded like a school girl with a crush on her teacher. Impossible dream with an impossible person. Only it was worse. I was a governess of an illegitimate ward of a VERY rich man. But he was the only man I'd ever come this close too and as no one knew I was safe enough. He'd never return any such feelings so I was safe enough with my little crush. The gap was too wide and nailed home one morning with Mrs. Fairfax.

We'd just finished breakfast with the four of us. Sophie had gone upstairs to fix the nursery and Adele had bounced off, a return to her oldself, to play with the puppies in the barn. Ignoring the protests of the older woman I helped Mrs. Fairfax clear the table off to the side board.

"She's back to herself then." Fairfax smiled motherly after the little bundle of energy.

"Yes. Seems she used to grownups coming and going." If my voice was bitter, you'll excuse me.

"Poor thing. But he does do that to her. The man wasn't always so flighty and unable to settle for more than a few weeks at a time in one place but hard life does do that to one." I didn't tell her that I'd had a hard life and only wanted to settle somewhere. "Can't blame him though. He's already been here longer than usual for the little one. Must've been starved for talk in the last month. Oh, dear! Not that you and the master get along well enough but you know, his station of people are so different from us normal people."

I'd heard enough. Smiling my understand, because I did understand, I put down my load and left the room. Walking thorugh the great hall to the stairs I ran into Leah and another of the numerous maids.

"Hello, Jane!" I was acknowledged. "Reckon he's gone because her ladyship is in residence at the Eston home?" Leah was gossiping and I wasn't in the mood. I shrugged my non-knowledge and continued on.

"Oh yes, the Lady Bianca is quite tempting. Heard she sent Mr. Rochester an invitation along with the Eston invite last week. Surprised it took him a whole week to leave." My attention was suddenly caught in the gossip, imagine that.

"Who's Lady Bianca," they both looked at me pityingly, "and Mr. Eston?"

"Lady Bianca is the prettiest, richest, and most eligible woman in this part of the world, she is." The maid answered. "I heard she's a model!" A model. Rochester's mistress was a model. Huh.

"And Mr. Eston?"

"He lives otherside of the town. One of the upper social circle bachelors. He holds house parties every other month or so."

"That last for a month or so themselves. Rochester is in his late 30's and single and heirless. He has to leave all this to someone. Adele's not his heir." She could be astute when she wanted to be. It royally sucked that now was when she wanted to be. I nodded and left not caring what they thought of my exit.

Reaching my room I sat and wrote in my diary about the beautiful Lady Bianca and how perfect she'd be as mistress of Thornfield Hall. I'd survive. It was just a crush. Wouldn't last that long and he was gone so it definitely shouldn't last. Out of sight, out of mind, right?


	8. They're here

Summer was ending and fall was bringing that little extra chill to the air. A perfect time to clean out Adele's rooms. She didn't agree but obediantly gave in. The morning we decided to give in and clean was a Sunday. I awoke with a hangover, one of my first, and as I lay in the bed cursing Leah and the wine gods I thought about the reason I gave in to their urging. Rochester and Lady Bianca. They'd been on the gossip news channel last night and she was beautiful. Model gorgeous and leggy. She exuded rich breeding and taste. The perfect woman for one of the wealthiest bachelors in the country. You'd drink too if you were confronted with something that depressing.

Finally I rolled out of bed and threw on cleaning grubs before heading down to the breakfast nook. My head was banging and my hearing was toned out as I kept my eyes lowered from the sun drifting in from the tall medieval windows so when I entered and Adele's excited chatter hit me I winced. Not paying attention and just assuming she was talking about everyday things I automatically answered and went to the sideboard. The sight of food made my stomach recoil and Sophie, goddess that she was, sneaked a couple aspirin and a cup of coffee into my hands. Sitting down with the coffee and some toast I tried to listen to the child.

"...and we must make everything perfect, don't you agree, Sophie?" WHy was the kid so damned happy, anyway? Last night she'd been trying like hell to think of a way out of cleaning.

"Yes, m'dear."

"Isn't it exciting Miss Eyre? A whole party coming here."

"Yep. Wait? What?" Party?

"Haven't you been listening to me, Miss Eyre?" Her childlike indignation had me laughing mentally. "Monseiur Rochester is coming home and bringing all his friends here for a party!"

"He is? When? WHat?" I turned to Mrs. Fairfax.

"Indeed he is. I received the letter this morning. He is bring Miss Bianca, Lady Ingram, and Miss Marie Ingram, the Misses Smiths', Mr. Eston, Mr. Edergarde," (I tuned out the names in my shock) "and they will be staying for awhile in residence before they separate and move on in their Christmas parties."

"And, since, they will be expecting the house to be perfect I volunteered us to help," the little twerp was smug. "so, I'm afraid, we will not be able to clean my room today." Wanna bet?

"Adele," I took a sip to hide my smile, "do you know how they're going to prepare the house? By cleaning - the whole house." Her eyes got that wide-eyed 'oops' look. "and since you just graciously volunteered we have to help instead of just working on your rooms."

"Oh."

"So you have a choice, little one? We clean your rooms like planned or you help clean the whole house. Which is it?"

"My room." She looked so despondent that I almost felt guilty. Almost.

Since the party was coming on Thursday everyone was kept busy to the point of near exhaustion. We cleaned, decorated, cooked and baked. Adele helped alot but she wasn't used to such work so in effect, I was allowed out of alot of it. Schoolwork was out of the question so we helped outside when she overdid it inside. On late Wednesday a bunch of snobby servants and baggage arrived. Putting them up and putting up with them was a hardship but Mrs Fairfax pulled it off. The servants went through all the rooms we'd fixed and recleaned and arranged them all. If this was a sign of the ladies and gentlemen then I was going to shoot myself before the month or so was over.

The night before they were to arrive Adele couldn't sleep which meant neither could I but I wouldn't have been able to anyway. Tomorrow morning he'd be back with the woman everyone thought he'd make his wife. If so, I'd soon be looking for new work. Would you sleep on that?

They started to arrive at 6 that morning. Adele and I watched with Sophie from her bedroom window. A limo pulled up and footmen ran to the car to let the ladies out. An elder woman dressed in classy dress suit and what looked to be her husband in a suit emerged first. They seemed nice enough. Next came two young women looking identical so I assumed they were the twins. Both pretty and round faced they chattered away as they entered the house. Next car was smaller and sleeker and Mr. Edergarde and Mr Eshton, (we'd seen pictures) emerged talking animatedly about something. Edergarde completely ignored the footman but Eshton talked pleasantly to him. Like Eshton better.

The last car was another limo and Miss Marie and Lady Ingram emerged. The younger girl was quiet and mousy looking and the great lady had a look of complete bitch all over her. Perfect clothes and perfect coiffe. Where was Bianca and Rochester. I watched the cars for someone else to exit but didn't see anybody.

"ooh! Look." Adele was pointing at the hills. Two horses were racing towards the house. Figured. Seemed it was the only way for the master of the house to return home. One horse was a familiar monster and his rider equally brought up memories. Ignoring the quiver of excitement at the sight I turned to look at the other rider. Her blonde hair flew behind her and her face was determined. Her poor horse was being pushed too hard even I could tell but she wanted to win. The clothes looked expensive and impractical for riding a damned horse. She pulled up and jumped off with a flourish and looked around for applause. Rochester came up a moment later and looked at her horse before dismounting and schooling his features.

"Hello!" Adele called out. Lady Biance looked up annoyed at her thunder being ignored and walked inside all haughty. Mr. Rochester looked up and smiled at Adele before nodding at Sophie then glancing at me with a small smile and heading in. They were here.


	9. Some guests

They were beautiful. She had to give them that. All the women were so fashionable and considered themselves so beautiful that even if they didn't fit standards of beauty you didn't notice. The gentlemen were arrogant and rulers of the world. Anyone would be honored to be in there presence and yet, Jane avoided them all like the plague. She knew about the beauty and the priveleged, been raised with the hypocrisy and she wasn't about to run headlong into that willingly thank you.

Adele on the other hand...

"Oh, their dresses were so beautiful! When can we go down to meet them, Miss Eyre?" The child was bouncing in her seat with the math assignment long forgotten. Jane picked up the calculator and book and put them away in defeat.

"There is more important things than clothes and beauty, Adele. Let's go outside and get rid of some of that energy."

The two got up and started to head outside. Reaching the kitchens Adele snagged some hot bread and cheese while Jane grabbed a thermos and poured juice in it. Everyone around them ignored them as they got another meal ready for the perfect party. Jane chatted idly with Leah while Adele got her sweater. Mrs. Fairfax bustled in on an errand and patted the little girl's head before catching sight of Jane.

"There you are child! I sent Sophie upstairs to the class room to find you." Jane smiled and walked up to her, helping her grab some whiskey glasses. "Mr. Rochester sent me to inform you that you must bring Adele down after dinner."

Between Adele's scream of joy and the echoeing shatter of the glass Jane'd been holding had everyone in the kitchen stopping for a moment. A few knowing smiles held Jane for a moment as Leah began sweeping the glass pieces.

"Oh Miss Eyre! Tonight? I must go get ready!" Adele ran out of the room supposedly to go get ready.

"Of course. I was expecting him to introduce his ward eventually. I will have Sophie bring her down." Jane turned and headed out but was stopped by Mrs Fairfax's voice.

"He said for you to bring her down, Jane."

"Me?" Jane turned back.

"Yes. Even said he'd go up himself to get you if you backed out." He did, did he? Well, the boss has issued a challenge.

"Of course. I'll do as the boss says." She half-smiled, half-winced. "Can't wait to meet all his guests up close." The workers all had sympathetic looks. "Excuse me, Mrs. Fairfax. I have to go convince Adele that a child does not need four hours to get ready for anything."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow it did indeed take Adele a couple hours to get ready. Probably because she changed five times before she was ready to leave the nursery. Jane finally left her on her fourth outfit to get ready herself. All her clothes were normal everyday professional wear. Nothing fancy and extravagant. She pulled out some charcoal slacks and a black undershirt with charcoal suit top. She was about to put it on when Mrs Fairfax entered. Pulling the boring outfit from Jane's hands she went to the closet without a word. Jane watched in silence the elderly woman pulled out a long professionally nice cream leather skirt, a pink quarter sleeve button up shirt with flowers embroidered on the cuffs and collars, and a cream short tie.

"Here, this is much nicer." Mrs Fairfax then handed her nude stockings and cream flats. "No more of the tight bun and dark clothes, my dear." Then she left without another word. Jane shrugged and started to put on the clothes with her hair in a looser french braid than she was wont.

Adele was bouncing again as she went to the table with the flower arrangement on it. She ran to the window and then to the fireplace then to the candy dish and then to Jane's seat in the corner to look at the book Jane brought down with them. Within twenty minutes the other door opened and in they walked. The twins were pretty and chattering fast like teenagers. Beside them were two of the younger men talking back just as fast. Behind them came the dames and gentlemen walking sedately with the air of the mature air of the rich and settled. If it wasn't for the arrogance pouring off the men they almost reminded Jane of her beloved uncle. Finally he walked in. With the infamous Miss Ingram and her mother.

"I disagree. If we send the work to third world countries not only will we be saving money but helping those other countries out." Her mother had the condescending tone down.

"Yes. But you don't really care about the other country - just the money saved. Don't you have enough to stay in the country and help out your own people?"

His voice was charming and casual and an act. She spotted it immediately. He was being the "Rich Mr Rochester" again. He was different down to his clothing which was much more fashionable than usual. Jane hated it. He looked around at his guests as he listened to Mrs Ingram try to eradicate her guilt in a charming fashion. Spotting Adele and Jane he smiled slightly but otherwise ignored them. Adele couldn't have that and jumped up and into the fray.

"Adele! Get back here."

"And, who is this?" Her clipped London accent was perfect and pleasantly trained. Adele walked up to her twirling her pink dress and looking like a little dark haired Shirley Temple. Everyone smiled despite themselves at the display. "Rochester? I thought you disliked children."

"Mostly I do. This one is on a quest to change my beliefs. Are you not, Adele?"

"Oui, Monseiur." She ran up to him and hugged the man. "Welcome, home."

"She must be expensive, though? Who takes care of her?" The perfect one looked around. "She must have a nurse or governess..." Jane stepped back but the movement caught the eye of Miss Ingram. "Ah, there she is. By her oh-so-quaint outfit I'd say that is the governess not the nurse." Jane sat down on the settee. "Why don't you send the girl to school so you don't have to pay for the governess?"

"School's are expensive. Adele is happy here and loves her governess. Who am I to take that away from her." He looked at Jane for a moment then back to Miss Ingram. "Don't you Adele?" The girl smiled but continued talking to one of the grand dames.

"Ah. Well, she'll have to go to school eventually, won't she? Can't have a governess forever." He hurrumphed but didn't say anything.

"What are you talking about my sweet?" Mrs Ingram walked up.

"My ward's governess, Mrs. Ingram."

"Oh. One of the them." The great woman turned to look at Jane with a smug expression. "I am so glad my girls' have no need for one anymore. They were such trouble. Either trying to turn your children against you, carrying on with servants or worse one of the family. Not that I understand why one would want to carry on with one like that. Men must be simple or something. Governess' are just women not good enough to be genteel and think they're too good to be real teachers." Jane stood up. Mrs Ingram noticed and smiled. "Take my advice Mr. Rochester. Send your girl to school. You'll have less stress over raising her and no governess to mettle with."

Mrs Ingram turned to her daughter and sat next to her smiling as Miss Ingram whispered something to her mother. Blinking back tears Jane looked to her boss. He was looking down at the women not even paying any attention to Jane though he hadn't answered Mrs. Ingram's advice. Looking to see that Adele was okay talking to the twins Jane backed up and walked out the door to the hallway. The tears started to flow. Everybody just let that woman talk like Jane wasn't even there. Starting down the hall to the stairway she stopped short when she felt someone behind her.

"Jane. What's wrong?" Of course it had to be him. Sucking up the tears she turned to face him for the first time since that night of the fire.

"Nothing sir. I'm tired. I was going to send Sophie down to get Adele." He stepped closer to her. His long hair fell over his face which was back to normal. He'd dropped the charade from the room and looked at her with compassion.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not. You're guests must be missing you. I'll just go get Sophie." Jane tried to escape but his voice stopped her again.

"Ah. I see. And what do you think of my guests."

"They're fashionable. I'm sure the paparazzi will be here in the morning." It worked she got him laughing.

"And Miss Ingram? Do you think I've made a good choice?"

"Choice for what?"

"My future wife, of course. Isn't that what everyone says? The paparazzi seem to think so."

"Do what you like sir. I'm going to bed."

"Tonight you're excused. Send down Sophie. But tomorrow and everyday after I want you and Adele in the room after dinner and any other time we go do something that is acceptable for Adele to go. After awhile I think you'll like my guests. Understand?"

"Goodnight sir." Like his guests, she doubted it.

"Goodnight Jane. I like your outfit by the way." Jane continued on to the stairs but heard him turn and walk back into the solar. Sophie was in the nursery and happily went downstairs to watch the fashion show leaving Jane alone to email her former nurse about the incident.


End file.
